This is an application for funds to purchase a high resolution image digitizing and analysis system to be used in experiments vital to research being performed at the University of Iowa. The equipment requested includes a digital camera, one imaging workstation, a disk server and several output devices. The proposed instrument will be housed in the University of Iowa Image Analysis Facility, which is a university core facility available to all faculty and staff and operated by a scientific visualization specialist. Over one hundred different research groups involved in a wide range of research projects utilize the image processing and graphics modelling systems housed in the Image Analysis Facility. Of these, seven major users are involved in a total of 11 different PHS funded projects which are severely restricted in the resolution and sensitivity of their experimental image measurements by the outdated equipment they are currently using. The requested imaging and graphics system has been carefully selected to complement the existing capabilities and to fulfill the needs of this group of researchers, and others who are planning to expand into this technology. The descriptions of projects which would benefit immediately from the equipment requested is provided. Talman is quantizing and visualizing diffusion of injected agents into the dorsal vagal complex of rats. Andreasen is mapping dopaminergic and sertoninergic receptor systems in post mortem schizophrenic, lobotomized, and normal human brains. Warner is visualizing and measuring the effects of different anesthetics on blood flow in stroke victims. Kultas-Ilinsky is quantifying GABA binding to neurostructures. Todd is measuring the effects of anesthesia on blood flow. Frantz is monitoring wound healing experiments. Jani is imaging the isodose fields of brachytherapy implants. Support for the purchase of the proposed instrument would allow for analysis not currently possible at the University of Iowa.